We don't serve wrestlers
by Skovko
Summary: Dean walks into a low key bar to unwind after a house show, but the owner tells him to get lost. They don't serve wrestlers. He doesn't back down, but instead he makes her open up, and he leaves her with some good memories and a promise of more.


Dean had been strolling in the late evening hours, once again restless and not even close to be chasing sleep. It had been a good house show, he had killed it in his match against Seth, and now he needed a place to unwind. A place where he wouldn't be disturbed.

His quest led him to a low key bar. Close enough to the action downtown for people to find it, and still far enough away from that same action to keep all the really action hungry people away. People like his fans, and he didn't wanna run into anyone this evening. He entered the bar and walked up to the bartender behind the counter.

"Get out!" She said coldly.

He studied her quickly. Blonde with light brown eyes. Something about her struck him as familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. That wasn't his biggest problem right in that second. She was throwing him out before he had even opened his mouth or done anything wrong.

"Come again?" He asked.  
"I said, get out!" Still that same cold tone.  
"I think you have me mistaken with someone else," he said.  
"I know exactly who you are, Dean Ambrose. We don't serve wrestlers here," she said.

He tried with his best flirtatious smile, but she didn't seem amused one bit.

"What? Did you date some indie wrestler at some point, and he fucked it up for the rest of us?" He asked.  
"No, my sister is a wrestler," she said.

That's when it hit him who she reminded him of. He knew exactly who her sister was.

"Lana?" He asked.  
"Good boy," she mocked. "Now get out!"  
"What the fuck did she do that made you hate all wrestlers?" He asked.  
"It was always about her. The things my family would always tell me," she sighed.

Somehow her guards seemed to drop a bit. He placed his arms on the counter and leaned forward a bit, hoping he gave her enough space to continue.

"Lana is the pretty one. Lana is the smart one. Lana is going places. You should be more like Lana," she said. "And it didn't matter how much I tried to be like her. It was never good enough. And she would rub it in my face any given moment. Finally I cut ties with her and the rest of my family, and I swore never to serve wrestlers in my bar."

It seemed like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She probably had never told anyone any of this, and he had just been the right person at the right time.

"What are you having? Beer or whiskey?" She asked.  
"Beer," he answered. "And your name, please."  
"Vera," she said.  
"Vera," he repeated. "You seem to know me very well since you know my two choices of drinks."  
"Just following up on the wrestling world occasionally," she shrugged.

She handed him the beer, and he was quick to catch her hand in his.

"You miss her, don't you?" He asked.  
"Occasionally," she repeated that word. "But then I remember all the things she said and did, and the feeling quickly goes away again."

She looked around the bar and let out a little sigh.

"You came on the worst day. I close at midnight on Sundays. Feel free to hang back while I get Klaus out of here," she said.

He watched as she walked down to a man who was asleep over a table. She woke him up, said something Dean couldn't hear, and helped the man to the door. She locked the door and walked back behind the counter.

"Regular?" He asked.  
"Everyday," she sighed. "Worst thing about owning a bar is seeing people destroy their lives with alcohol. Klaus couldn't deal with his wife leaving him, so he's been hanging out here ever since. She left two years ago."  
"That's rough," he said.

She wiped the counter with a cloth while he drank his beer. She threw the cloth in the sink and sighed again.

"You sigh a lot," he pointed out.  
"Rough times," she shrugged.  
"You don't got someone to go home to that you can share your burdens with?" He asked.  
"Not these days. I don't even have time to date. This place doesn't run itself," she said.  
"I know all about a busy life," he chuckled.  
"I bet," she smiled.

Her smile left him speechless for a couple of seconds. How anyone could say Lana was the pretty one after seeing Vera's smile was beyond him. Lana could strike a pose for sure, but Vera had a natural beauty going and a stunning smile.

"How long?" He asked.  
"Since what?" She asked.  
"Since you've had a man in your life?" He asked.  
"My last boyfriend was 5 years ago, and my sexlife has officially been dead for a year and a half," she said.  
"Damn!" He whistled. "That's not right. Someone should do something about that. Throw you down on a bed and fuck the living daylight out of you."  
"Yeah?" She smirked. "Let me know if you find a volunteer. Send him by this place, and we can have a quickie in the back."

He smirked back at her as he calmly walked around the counter. She didn't say anything. She just stared at him and waited for him to do whatever was on his mind. He lifted her up to sit on the counter and placed his hands on either side of her.

"What if he's already here?" He asked. "What would you do then?"  
"I'd tell him I already locked the door, so no one can get in," she said.

He captured her lips in a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to pull him closer. His hands slid down to her jeans, popping all four buttons in record time.

"Lift your cute ass," he said.

She lifted herself enough for him to pull her jeans and panties down. Her ballerina shoes automatically fell to the floor along with her clothes. He ran his fingers through her hair, grabbing a good handful of it and pulled her in for a rough kiss.

"Lean back," he said.

She leaned back on the counter. He grabbed her knees and pulled her towards him, so her ass rested on the edge. He placed her legs over his shoulders and leaned down. His tongue moved around like a snake, making her moan right away.

"Fuck! Dean!" She moaned. "Just like that! Don't stop!"

He stopped seconds before she would have cum. She mewled in frustration while he chuckled and blew his breath over her clit.

"All in good time," he said.

He waited a few seconds, just long enough to get her away from the edge again, before he started working his tongue on her again. It didn't take long before she was seconds away from cumming again, and once again he stopped.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She almost yelled.  
"Patience, Vera," he chuckled.

Once again he waited a few seconds for her to step away from the edge, and then his tongue went at her for a third time. Only half a minute later she was there again, and this time he allowed her to cum. She almost exploded around him and cried out loudly. He kept a firm grip on her thighs, pressing his tongue down hard and swirling it around. He didn't stop until her voice died down, and her chest was heaving like crazy.

"Feel better?" He raised his head with a smirk.  
"That was amazing," she said.

He helped her up to sit again, and she ran her thumb over his lips and wet beard.

"You got me in your beard," she chuckled.  
"So I can smell you all night," he said.

He picked up her jeans from the floor, and found her phone in one of the pockets. He started typing something on it.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"My number," he handed the phone to her. "I'm expecting you to text or call, so we can arrange a day where I fuck the living daylight out of you."  
"How about now?" She offered.

He gave her another searing kiss before pulling her in for a hug.

"You're not gonna be another one night stand," he rasped in her ear. "And I'm not letting you turn me into one either. You're gonna play by my rules, and I promise you, Vera, it'll all be worth it in the end."  
"If you can make me cum again like you just did, I want you more than once," she said.  
"Good," he said. "Call me."

He gave her a short, soft kiss, grabbed her keys from the counter, and walked towards the door.

"Better get back in your clothes before I unlock it, so you can lock it behind me again," he said.  
"Right," she laughed.

She jumped off the counter and got back in her panties, jeans and ballerinas. He unlocked the door the second the final button in her jeans was closed. He was out of the door, before she even got over there to tell him goodbye. She'd better call him, or he would come back on his own one day.


End file.
